Miserable Until Tonight
by Number1PixarFan
Summary: One-shot. Takes place at DJ's prom, right after the end of the very last episode. Mostly a bunch of DJ/Steve fluff. Also a little Kimmy/Duane. Rated for mild romance with nothing explicit.


**A/N: I love DJ/Steve so much. I even made a name for the pairing: Ste-J! Whoo! Awesome, right?**

**Okay, so this one may be a little cheesy. I apologize. I tried to make it as well-written as possible, but this is my first romance fic. And cheesiness is sort of a main ingredient in fluff, isn't it?**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

Sitting in the backseat of the limo the Gibbler's had rented, DJ felt happier than she had felt in a long time. She couldn't quite figure out why. Was it because the leather seats of the limousine were so comfortable? No. That wasn't it. Was it relief that back at home, Michelle's health and memory had been fully restored? Well, she was happy about that, but she knew there was something else.

She felt Steve's hand touch her own. It was warm, just like she remembered, and its touch sent that familiar spark of ecstasy through her arm. She leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled.

That's the reason, DJ realized. I'm with Steve again.

She looked at Kimmy and Duane sitting in the seat in front of her. Kimmy was leaning on Duane, looking up at him with big moony eyes. Duane, apparently oblivious to the enormous Kimmy-hairdo brushing up against the back of his head, looked back down at his girlfriend with a slightly confused smile- although that was pretty much normal for Duane.

"I love you, Duaney-poo," Kimmy gushed.

"Whatever," came the response.

Kimmy sat up and frowned at her boyfriend. "Hey, would it kill ya to give me an, 'I love you too,' or something?"

"Whatever."

"Aw, that was so sweet!" Kimmy sighed as she relaxed and gave Duane a big hug.

DJ couldn't help but chuckle quietly. Yes, her best friend was a bit of a ditz, but she had also gotten DJ back together with the best thing that ever happened to her. And DJ was so grateful for that.

* * *

DJ was having a great time at the prom. She chatted with friends at the punch bowl about movies and family and who was going to what college. She listened to some fantastic music. She enjoyed the refreshments.

But all of that was just a blur. She wouldn't remember any of that afterwards.

The part she would remember was dancing with Steve. And more than anything, she would remember the conversation they had during one particular slow dance.

DJ was drinking a glass of punch when she heard a very familiar song start to play. "If every word I said could make you laugh, I'd talk forever," her uncle's voice started wailing from the speakers.

DJ put down her plastic cup, still half full of punch. It was as if she were in a trance. She had to find Steve. She knew something special was about to happen.

It was just like any cheesy old romance movie. Several couples were already swaying to the music. There was a huge clearing in the middle of the dance floor. In the clearing stood Steve, who appeared to be looking for DJ.

Their eyes met. DJ ran toward Steve. When she reached him, they embraced and started dancing.

Soon, DJ lifted her head and made eye contact with her high-school sweetheart. "Steve?" she whispered.

"What is it, DJ?"

"Do you still love me?"

Steve looked down at the floor and sighed. Finally, he answered, "Yes. I'll be honest. I never stopped loving you. When you broke up with me, it-" He sighed again. "It broke my heart. I went with some other girls, but none of them made me feel the same way you made me feel. I missed you."

DJ felt tears welling up in her eyes. She realized that she had felt the same way. As her tears started to fall, she told him, "I never really wanted to break up with you. I just felt that we had to. I thought that maybe we weren't meant to be together." She wiped her eyes. "But this whole year when we weren't- it just showed me how wrong I was."

They both leaned in to kiss the other at the same time. DJ felt fireworks going off in her head, something that she never felt with Viper. Or Nelson. Or Kevin, or Ricky the paperboy. Only Steve.

"I've been so happy loving you." The song ended as DJ and Steve broke apart.

"You know, when Kimmy called to tell me that you needed a date to the prom and she wanted to surprise you with me, I was so excited," Steve said. "I was finally going to see you again. But I was also worried about what you might think. I mean, you were the one who broke it up. I thought you might not want me to be your date." He smiled. "But I guess I was wrong. This was one of the best nights of my life."

"You mean it?"

"Yeah. Since we broke up, my love life has been absolutely miserable. At least, miserable until tonight."

DJ grinned. She looked over at Kimmy and Duane. A fast rock and roll song was on now, and they were doing the Twist. The bright lights on Kimmy's garish dress were on. DJ caught her eye. _Thank you so much!_ she mouthed to her. Kimmy gave her a big thumbs up, and then went right back to dancing.

DJ laughed. "Come on, Steve. Let's dance."

They did. And DJ felt happier than ever.

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R! I enjoy reviews! (But no flames.)**


End file.
